Pandora/Goddess Girls
'''Pandora '''is the always curious, never furious, type of mortal girl. She has very quizzical nature and she has a very odd way of approaching problems. Pandora isn't very good at swimming either, in the book "Medusa the Mean", she had to wear floaties. Medusa had to rescue her in the end. She formerly had a crush on Poseidon, and now likes Epimetheus. Before, when she did have a crush on Poseidon, she used to have dreams about him liking her back. Eventually, Pandora lost interest in Poseidon as she thought that he was nothing but a coward hiding. Pandora is also known for getting good grades for a mortal like her as she is the school's mortal perfectionist, despite her addiction to asking questions. She is also known to being a "goody-goody", meaning she gets good grades and is a teacher's pet. Pandora enjoys pleasing teachers as they are happy with her eager-to-learn nature. Pandora tries to befriend most people, but so far sticks with the unpopular crowd. Pheme and Medusa are understanding goddessgirls who get Pandora, as they are in a similar situation themselves. Pandora finds life on Mount Olympus and dorming with Athena fun, as she's made some friends and settled in naturally well. Pandora is one of the main supporting characters in the series. Personality Pandora is very bubbly and curious, although is considered quite annoying. With her annoying and upbeat attitude, Pandora gets pleasing grades in Mount Olympus Academy. As one of the mortals there, she makes her time worthwhile and she constantly asks irrelevant questions towards other students and friends, which is why she is infamous throughout the school. Being an even more iconic student at Mount Olympus Academy, she has also accidentally tampered with Medusa and got turned into a stone statue for one whole day, and unleashed Zeus' box of troubles' reign of terror on Mount Olympus and the Academy. She tries hard to fix a problem that was unleashed, most probably unleashed by her. As described by her friends, she is a decent, dewy-eyed school girls that would annoy teachers, but keep their spirits up on teaching, since she always questions their work and she always asks them unnecessary questions, but her friends work around her tendencies. Friends Athena - Athena is Pandora's roommate, so they get along well. Athena also undone Medusa's stone curse that she put on Pandora, since she is a mortal. Epimetheus - Epimetheus is Pandora's current crush, and he likes her mega-quizzical nature. Although he was a bit unkind to her at first, thinking that she was nosy and could only get him into trouble, she rescues MOA and becomes his school occasion partner. Iris - Iris was Pandora's number one option as a partner for a school event, however she saw Iris already paired up with Antheia. Medusa - Medusa is one of Pandora's besties, as she says. Pandora normally sits with her and Pheme at lunch. Pheme - Pheme is one of Pandora's besties, as she says. They normally sit together at lunch. Poseidon - Poseidon was Pandora's crush, but when she opened her box of troubles, the bubble "fear" popped on him and she felt like he was just scared of everything, thinking that he was showing his real nature. However, Poseidon ended up actually talking with Pandora, leaving her stomach to flutter. However, she learned that Poseidon was maybe that scared of everything deep down inside. The two aren't friends. Appearance Pandora has shoulder-length, curly blonde hair with blue streaks in it, and she has light blue eyes, she has pale peach skin. Outfit She wears a blue headband with yellow question marks on it, held by light blue buttons. She wears question mark-shaped earrings, She additonally wears gold bracelets, and she has a blue chiton with gold lining, and wears matching blue sandals. Category:Book Characters Category:Goddess Girls Characters